Sucesos
by OlivierCash
Summary: Todo estaba cubierto de sangre, pero él no tenía ni una sola herida. Sísifo/El Cid


El Lost Canvas es propiedad de Shiori Teshigori y Masami Kurumada.

* * *

El sonido metálico provocó que se viera obligado a abrir los ojos. La atmósfera opresiva y pegajosa le golpeaba como si le dieran un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Apenas ponía respirar por culpa de ese agobiante ambiente cargado de un olor metálico, acompañado por un repugnate sabor a sangre.

Miró al suelo, ahí estaba el origen de aquel sonido metálico. Era su arco cubierto de sangre, pero él no estaba herido, esa sangre no era suya. El ambiente era rojo, de un rojo ardiente y brutal que casi no le permitía bien o respirar con calma. Observó sus manos, estaban manchadas de sangre, una sangre que se escapaba entre sus dedos y de la que no podía apartar la mirada.

Había hecho algo terrible, estaba seguro de ello, podía recordarlo, nunca lo olvidaría y por siempre lo tendría grabado en sus retinas. Sus manos estaban rojas, esas manos sucias con las que podría arrancarse los ojos, a lo mejor así podría extirparse esa imagen de su retina: Pero no serviría de nada, pues esa imagen siempre permanecería en su cerebro, a lo mejor si se arrancaba el cerebro sería capaz de borrarse esa imagen.

Dio un paso tranquilo en un estridente caminar, luego otro y otro. Caminó con una calma que no sentía, acompañado por los fuertes sonidos provocados por la armadura que vestía. Todas las piezas de su armadura sonaban de una manera molesta, el lugar estaba demasiado silencioso como para ignorar ese rechinar metálico.

No quería hacerlo, por supuesto que no quería, cuando lo hizo fue lo que menos intentaba realizar. No sabía que era él y si su vista no lo hubiera engañado, no le habría disparado. Lo engañaron, alguien o algo lo engañó para que hiciera eso. Alguien trucó su vista para evitar que viera la realidad.

En algún momento comenzó a pisar ese líquido que todo lo llenaba, provocando unos asquerosos chapoteos. A saber durante cuánto tiempo pisó ese líquido, aunque le pareció eterno. Al final de su camino encontró la fuente de toda esa sangre, ese cuerpo que tendría que encontrarse ya seco y desde cuyo pecho sobresalía una flecha dorara. Su expresión no era seria como cuando estaba vivo, sino que se veía tranquilo, tan tranquilo cuando dormía, pero no estaba dormido. Nunca volvería a abrir los ojos. Nunca vería de nuevo esos ojos de un misterioso e imposible morado, nunca volvería a ver ese color vivo en un pálida piel: Pues si cuando estaba vivo, su piel era de por si pálida, en su estado actual padecía de la falta absoluta de color.

Se agachó despacio para elevar lentamente ese inanimado cuerpo. Al tomarlo en brazos pudo notar los restos de la sangre perdida entre los miles de recovecos de su armadura. Nunca lo había levantado en brazos antes, a lo mejor no se dio la ocasión. O lo más probable es que el otro jamás se lo hubiera permitido, era demasiado serio para eso.

Notó como entre los recovecos de la armadura de Capricornio comenzaron a brotar unas tímidas amapolas blancas, estas empezaron a absorber los restos de la sangre, tiñéndose de un rojo radiante. Ese rojo que no debería estar a la vista. Poco a poco pero sin pausa, comenzaron a brotar una grandísima cantidad de amapolas, tanto como para ir convirtiendo la piel, los músculos e incluso los huesos en una acumulación informe de amapolas entrelazadas entre sí. Lo único que quedó en sus brazos del Caballero de Capricornio fue la manchada y corrupta armadura, rellenada por una masa de amapolas articulada en torno a sus tallos verdes que parecían tomar la forma de un esqueleto.

Cerró los ojos.

Y los abrió.

Tuvo que cerrarlos de nuevo al notar como el Sol le dio de lleno. Parpadeó varias veces, superando la impresión provocada por ese radiante y caluroso Sol que tanto calor provocaba. Pero al contrario del calor que sintió antes, o del calor que sentía en el Santuario; era un calor muy seco, totalmente carente de humedad.

Frotó de nuevo sus ojos mientras bostezaba, notando como la morriña producida por el calor comenzaba a alejarse. Estaba sentado sobre la caja dorada de su armadura, apoyado en un raquítico árbol. Árbol que era más bien un arbusto alto entre cuyas ramas el Sol no debía esforzarse demasiado para pasar, pero era lo único que se elevaba más de un metro en kilómetros a la redonda. Estaba en mitad de un larguísimo páramo repleto de matorrales, campos anaranjados y caminos de piedra, sin olvidar por supuesto el Sol abrasador.

De fondo no paraba de escuchar una conversación en un idioma que no comprendía. Tuvo la intención de hacer oído para escuchar la susodicha conversación, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaban ya hablando?. Si le había dado tiempo como para dormirse y despertarse, ya llevaban un rato. Intentó entender algo de lo que decían, pero de español poco conocía. Aunque en ese caso no estaba seguro de si era algún dialecto de la zona, o ese señor tenía un acento marcadísimo. El caso era que de lo poco que entendía de normal, estaba comprendiendo aún menos.

Bostezó, intentando apartar la niebla que nublaba su juicio, sólo había sido un sueño, uno de esos sueños molestos, pero nada más. Por mucho que se dijera eso, el nudo de su estómago no se marchaba, resultando bastante incómodo. No supo cuanto rato estuvo dándole vueltas a esa desazón incómoda, pero cuando El Cid por fin dejó de hablar con ese arrugado anciano, el Sol había perdido intensidad.

—¿Te ha dicho algo que nos pueda servir? —le preguntó a El Cid, levantándose por fin de encima de su armadura.

Sus piernas estaban entumecidas, por lo que tuvo que estirarse un poco, tanto tiempo sentado bajo el Sol en mitad de la nada no pareció haberle sentado bien.

—Le he entendido que cerca de su hogar habían estado apareciendo brujas —comentó El Cid, tan estoico como siempre—. Aunque no me ha quedado muy claro de dónde era.

—Pensaba que las brujas eran algo más del siglo pasado —comentó Sísifo, sintiéndose muchísimo más borde de lo que en verdad era.

—Ha comentado algo sobre que las brujas se aparecían en sueños —entonces Sísifo comprendió el porqué del interés de El Cid respecto al tema—. Pero no lo entendía del todo bien, así que no estoy seguro de lo que me ha dicho—su molestia al respecto era más que obvia—. Sólo sé que tenía muchas ganas de hablar con alguien.

Sísifo sintió algo de pena, pensando en ese solitario señor, sin embargo, eso pronto se disipó, pues la escena que más hastío le provocaba de su sueño, se le presentó con absoluta claridad en su mente. Miró a El Cid, quien debió pensar que estaría dándole vuelta a lo de las brujas.

—Podría ser una pista de ellos, o alguna cosa más local, no sería la primera vez en la que nos encontramos con alguna criatura extraña —comentó, rememorando rápidamente los seres tan extraños, propios le leyendas, con los que se habían cruzado en los últimos meses—. De todas maneras, podríamos comprobarlo por si acaso.

Estaba usando el cerebro para hablar, mas en ese momento lo único que deseaba era abrazar a El Cid fuertemente mientras le prometía que nunca le haría daño. No podía hacerlo, la zona era llana y cubierta por bajos matorrales que nada les taparían. Ese lugar no era el Santuario, en ese lugar las relaciones entre los hombres no estaban bien vistas. Arriesgarse en mostrarle cariño a El Cid y que alguien los viera, sólo les podría provocar una serie de contratiempos que ya no podían permitirse. Por ello hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol, decidiendo dedicarle a eso uno de sus momentos privados en alguna posada, o lugar en el cual nadie los viera.

El repentino toque de El Cid lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su pareja, temiendo que hubiera notado lo extraño en su carácter. A decir verdad estaba seguro que lo había notado, lo que temía es que se lo demostrara. Sin embargo, en vez de eso le señaló hacia el camino de tierra por el que el anciano se había marchado hacia nada.

No había rastro del hombre, deberían haber podido verlo pues ese señor no era tan rápido, tampoco existía lugar alguno en el que el hombre pudiera haberse en escondido. En resumen, aunque hubiera sido de lejos, independientemente de que hubiera seguido el camino, o se hubiera salido del mismo, deberían poder verlo. Hasta donde les alcanza la vista, estaba totalmente vacío, ni siquiera se veían animales.

En vez de reaccionar de alguna manera lógica, abrazó fuertemente a El Cid para luego darle un fugaz beso. Fue breve, pero muy intenso, aunque a El Cid casi ni de dio tiempo ni a darse cuenta de qué había ocurrido. De nuevo miraron hacia el horizonte, donde continuaba sin verse nada.

—Ya tenemos otro de nuestros extraños y misteriosos encuentros que contarle a nuestro sobrino.


End file.
